


A Silent and Snowy Night

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snow, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Skye and Simmons have a chat while watching the snow.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 7





	A Silent and Snowy Night

Once they had finished decorating the base with soft white Christmas lights for the holidays, one of Skye’s favorite spots to sit was by the window in the living room area. The lights were dim enough to where she could see outside, but bright enough so it wasn't dark. After a long day of being gone on a mission she couldn't sleep, so she went to the lounge area to sit and watch the snow fall just outside the frosty window. After a few moments of watching silently she heard a sound behind her. She turned to see Jemma Simmons walking in with two steaming cups of tea, and she sat down next to Skye before handing her one of the two mugs. “I thought I heard someone in here, figured you might be in here because you couldn't sleep. So I made you some chamomile tea to help you relax.” the biochemist said with a small smile. Skye couldn't help the grateful smile that spread across her face “Thanks Simmons.” she said softly, and they both sat quietly for a moment, occasionally sipping their tea.

A few minutes passed before Skye finally spoke “Do you think there is anything after this life? I mean there has to be right? Each snowflake is so different, so delicate. How could it only get to be around for such a short time?” She questioned and Simmons nodded in response. “I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created and... none is destroyed. That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else. Maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing - a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth…”she trailed off and Skye’s face lit up “Maybe I’ll get to be a snowflake one day, or maybe I already was one.” she blurted out excitedly and Simmons laughed. “Yes Skye, you could be a snowflake.” she said with a warm smile and Skye grinned.   
After a few moments of silence Simmons stretched and stood up, with Skye following the action. Simmons took the empty mug from Skye and placed it on the counter besides hers. “Well I better get some sleep, and so should you.” Simmons said sleepily and Skye nodded “Thanks for keeping me company, and thanks for the tea.” Skye said, her face filled with admiration and love for her good friend. “You’re quite welcome. Sleep well, Skye.” Simmons said before heading to her bunk. As Skye made her way to bed she noticed she felt warm and fuzzy inside, and it wasn't just because of the tea. She was so grateful to have met such an amazing friend.


End file.
